Monsters are we
by GreenFlamedWriter
Summary: In a world full of monsters Jack feels outcasted as having not being awakened yet, but now that he's finally became a monster will is it as cracked up as he thought it would be. Now Jack Frost is an incubis he has to avoid the Pitchner twins and try not to let his secret be found out. But Jack can't run away from who he is.


**This was based on a prompt for golden frost week a little late I now but hey it was supposed to uploaded on a Thursday but I edited this on a Thursday and uploading this on ****Friday.**

**Jack/Pitch/Koz**

**warning sexs scenes boy X boyX boy Male/Male/Male etc you get it rated M**

* * *

It was silent in the witching hour…The sky pitch black with only the stars to shine, the moon was full and shone its light across the city of Burgess. It was at night they say when strange thing's begin to happen… A boy called Jackson Overland Frost lived in a world full of monsters, it was the norm, but no one knew what type of monster they were until a day of age when they awakened.

Everyone Jack knew were monsters all but him the only kid in his generation who didn't awaken yet. He was teased for it but Jack usually protested calling himself a late bloomer. Jack believed it took so long was because he was going to be a powerful and coolest monster ever.

The night was ordinary enough, but his dreams weren't. Jack would dream of the Pitchner brothers, Kozimotos was a werewolf it suited his personality being strong, cunning and good leadership skills. Pitch black was a vampire. Not the dumb sparkly kind mind you, but the kind that can manipulate you from his voice alone, move through shadows as if he were a part of them and a consistent range of bat familiars.

Everyone loved the brothers and Jack would always be teased by them but he always thought their flirts were jokes and it was just him seeing the subtle innuendo from them. When Jack went to bed that night he thought his dreams would be the same, if only he knew what he was in for.

_Darkness. Where ever he is he was consumed by it, his own body was the only thing he could see. It was dark…and it was Cold. Jack was naked his tanned skin glowing in the dark he nearly wrapped his arms around himself to keep warm until he felt something, a warm touch slide against him he stiffened, he felt it again and before he could cry out, hands glided over his skin, a hand reached over trailing its fingers across his lips Jack gasped and arched as more trailed along his skin. The hands were black, or transparent they didn't connect to an arm on anything else but the hands faded as if a part of the shadows Jack was in. Two of them slid under his arms cupping his chest the fingers groped his nipples and Jack's breath hitched eyes wide as his body responded without his consent. Jack pressed his lips together but it was in vain as a moan escaped his lips, a finger twitch. _

_Suddenly he was smothered, too many to count, Thousands overwhelmed him groping and pinching his skin. They moved over his arms, his chest before sliding over his hips, suddenly fingers prodded his mouth, Jack turned his head but they forced his way in trailing of his tongue and thrusting inside his mouth. Jack weakly struggled feeling his whole body tingling like pins and needles. _

_A hand moved over his erection palming it slowly Jacks breath hitched brown eyes widened in shock before moaning as more hands slid between his thigh's spreading his legs apart, Jack lost the drive to resist and groaned as the hands moved faster and rougher as if sensing his defeat. The hands massaged his chest, caressing has face, before the fingers trailed over his cheek and covered his eyes now Jack was blind and he felt the sensations he gasped his breath quickening._

_Some hands ran through his hair massaging his scalp the sensations raking down his spine. Hands slid down his back before cupping his ass and gripping it tightly Jack groaned and gasped feeling the hands stroke his thighs Jack tightened his fist feeling his body heat up and struggled short cry's escaped him he thrusted against the hands wanting some relief from his member. But the hands slowed down and became softer, feather light and glided over his body._

Jack moaned kicking away his sheets from his bed they fell to the floor in a heap Jack squirmed his breathes coming in uneven pants, sweat rolling down his forehead, The alarm clock on his bedside table revealed in luminous numbers the time showing

11:49

Even the wind outside was clattering against his window making it shutter violently as if to get inside, didn't stir the brunette, outside you would see the clouds move away to reveal the moon at it's highest peek.

_His breath hitched feeling his body temperature spike he felt so sensitive and squirmed only to moan at the painful erection that had no release. He felt the hands stroke up the back of his legs, pinching his ass roughly Jack whimpered shaking in pleasure usually Pitch and Koz would be doing him now he wondered why they were prolonging it…_

Jack groaned arching in his bed before squirming his pajama top was open and Jack slipped out of it, the clothing fell to the floor, the clock on his night stand showed it was

11:57

His breath came out in shallow pants he turned over on all fours with a sigh gripping the blankets till his knuckles turned white, thrusting against the quilts, before chocking on a groan as his erection rubbed against the bed…

_This won't hurt a bit…" a voice whispered in his ear, Jack gasped from the sound, it sounded harsh yet kind, cold but caring as carefree as the winds and as serious as the mountains. The hands stroked his shoulder blades and moved away leaving a burning sensation, Jack moaned as he felt pain in his shoulder blades but the hands soothed around the edges making him moan happily as the now cold hands soothed him..._

Jack buried his face in his pillow muffling a whimper he chocked on a scream his back hunched as the pain doubled his shoulder blades cracked and shifted the time ticked away to…

11:58

_Suddenly the hands caressed his back before dragging down towards his lower region , Jack arched with a strangled cry he wanted to cum but the pain was unbearable…the hands only touched at his backside where the tale bone was and all too sudden pain erupted there too. He whimpered holding back a sob, it didn't feel good anymore it started to hurt…_

Jack squirmed on the bed panting his whole body burning up sweat rolled down his cheeks or where they tears? The time showed

11:59

All of a sudden those areas burned and the touches returned caressing his chest but were more harsher than before hands gripped and pinched every where on his body Jack nearly screamed but muffled it feeling his body heat up he panted saliva sliding down his chin his whole body shaking in pleasure, Jacks tongue was sticking out, he moaned eyes lidded in dazed lust "I-It…feels so…feels good…Cumming I'm cumming." he was so close and suddenly screamed arching as he came...

The time turned

12 o'clock

rrRRIIIIIIPPpp

Screams pierced the silence of the moonlit night the moon's light was obscured by an approaching cloud. Jack shot up wide awake, eyes wide and the only sound in his room was the exhausted pants from either pain or pleasure. Jacks shoulders sagged tensely gulping in air hungry before breathing again, his shoulders ached and still burned in pain as well as his back he wondered if he pulled a muscle he placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled away thinking it was slick with sweat but saw in the dark his hand was darker than the rest of his body his eyes squinted, no…it couldn't be- He shot up towards the light switch wanting to prove his fears wrong but crashed into something making him tumble he fell with a cry face planting the floor he sat up before hearing a crash.

His lamp fell and broke Jack frowned in confusion, his lamp was halfway across his room…how…? He turned the light on and saw bloody imprints on the wall Jack's heart skipped a beat and his breathes were shallow before he caught his reflection in the mirror… Once chestnut brown hair was now white as freshly fallen snow, once brown eyes were now pure skylight blue.

His skin was paler than it used to be it looked smoother like a parcelin doll. But that's not resulted the horror shown on the newly formed monsters face. The white bat like wings that ruffled from his movements and the coiling fork tipped tail swinging back and forth behind him. Anything…A ghoul or zombi a parasite shifter or anything else he could of been…but out of all of them he had to be a- "Freakin incubis!?" The next morning Jack tugged his clothes on carefully who knew being a monster was so bothersome? his tail and wings and…well everywhere felt sensitive Jack tried to think of things to calm himself down… Visualizing North in speedos did the trick. He had to hide this he can not let anyone know what type of monster he was…If they knew he'd be a laughing stock.

And they would be laughing at him not with him this time. Especially the Pitchner brothers, they DEFIANTLY can't know. He had to hide his tail and wrap it around his torso and with it being sensitive Jack felt turned on just from touching it, and he had to fold his wings and toss on a jacket to conceal them usually he wore his blue hoodie but he didn't think he could handle it. He winced as he put the jacket on, It was like wearing harsh scratchy clithes on top of a sun burn.

Okay he had 3 years till he leaves school by then no one cares what monster you are. Jack instantly left home he couldn't tell North why he was screaming last night, it was too embarrassing and as Jack stepped into school he thought it would be the same, him being invisible and another counter productive day…the usual. But he forgot about his appearance, he was instantly flooded asking what was with the get up Merida and Rapunzel kept asking if he was a monster and what type of was.

Jack became flustered "I-I don't uh…" Jack tried to think of something to say, Guy notice Jack pull his jacket closer he instantly grabbed it smirking cruelly, through the whole semester Guy has been the target of Jacks pranks and looked for any chance of revenge "Are you hiding something Frost?" Jack's eyes widened "Wh-No!" That was all the proof Guy needed to rip his coat of Jack flinched waiting for the laughs for everyone to point and call him disgusting, The groans of disappointment was a surprise he turned and gaped himself seeing his wings weren't there he nearly side with relief.

Guy scowled before tossing Jack his coat "So Jack what are you?" Mavis asked and Jack grinned scratching his hair nervously "I don't know it just happened like this last night." he winked at some who were called Baby Tooth, Toothinia and Tatina or Aka, Stalk Jack Frost club. Of course they swooned at the fan service, maybe his incubi charms were working already. As he was eventually left alone Jack had to sigh with relief but had to think…What happened to his wings?

Through the whole day Jack tried to act as normal as he could be. But it was harder than he thought a simple bump to his arm made him wince and sitting down hirt his tail bone. Jack felt itchy all over an irritable urge making him want to do something. to scratch-no touch himself and end this torture and bring sweet relief but he couldn't not in front of people around and in school,he felt parched as if he were in a desert and the heat was unbearable. Jack felt like he was in a furnace he was so hot he thought he was going to pass out.

He felt like he had a fever and tried hard not to get aroused by looking at snail. A freakin snail!?

He kept a bottle of water on hand and just finished his 5th bottle and grabbed another he kept getting by cupcake and everyone if he was alright Jack told them he was fine but by lunch he bought a bunch of ice lollies and went through them like there was no tomorrow.

Jack moaned as his tongue came in contact with the ice cold lolly, as it melted it slowly dripped alongside his hand Jack dragged his tongue alongside it licking up any stray juices before moaning happily when he took the whole thing in sucking out the liquid before sinking his teeth slowly into the tip.

This was the best Popsicle in the history of Popsicle. Jamie just stared his throat going dry at the scene He stuttered before gulping, "Uh Jack?" Jack turned "hmm?" Jamie looked at the loli and back at him Jack realized everyone in the hall was staring at him He frowned in confusion. "Jack you're eating Popsicle in the winter?" Jack blinked before laughing nervously "ah ha, yeah I just fancy them..." He started biting into the lolly again becoming really nervous. Jamie didn't look convinced "It's not that but uh…"

"What?"

"The way you were doing it…" Jack looked wary "…what?" Jamie blushed "It looked like something out of a porno." Jack eyes widened and realized why everyone was staring at him Jack went scarlet nearly dropping his treat. "I uh…" he shot up "Jack-?" "I'm just going to class." Jack said trying to get away from the eyes blushing to point of looking like a tomatoe.

He walked straight in the corridors but he wasn't paying attention and instantly walked right into someone he fell back with a cry and heard books clatter to the floor and without looking at the person he lunged picking them up "I am so sorry-" he flustered how many books did this guy have? "Watch where you're going!" The man yelled and Jack blinked, he knew that voice he looked up his eyes widening as the pitchner brothers were looking down at him, He was avoiding them all day, why did they appear now!?

Koz looked angry and Jack has never heard him _yell_ at anyone before "Well?" Jack gulped "Uh…I-" Jack cut himself of looking down and gathered the books before standing up Koz glared wanting a better apology but before he could speak Pitch interrupted "Wait is that, Jack frost?" Pitch asked leaning on his brother's shoulders to get a closer look Jack flinched before giving his books back awkwardly Koz took him in blinking rapidly "By Manny it is." Jack blinked at the transformation and wandered if Koz was always bi-polar "Whats with the look, Cutie?"

Pitch asked looking interested in his new appearance Jack was lovely before but he was most certainly captivating now. Jack blushed and the twins had to stare at the little incubi, being paler than usual made the blush more noticeable, Koz had to sigh mentally, he was so fuckable but didn't seem the type. "I uh…w-woke up like this…" Jack stuttered feeling like he lost his voice Koz smiled he was so cute "So you're a monster? What are you?" Jacks blush, if possible deepened

"Um I d-don't know I think I'm still a little late." He laughed nervously Pitch only pouted "A shame I have to wait… I want to see if we're compatible." Koz raised his eyebrow at the forwardness, Both missed how Jacks stomach that was concealing his tail, twitched. "It doesn't matter we'd still love Jack for who he is, we'd have to ravish him another way." Koz smirked seductively.

Jack knew they were joking but his body didn't. He felt his shoulder blades give a sudden shift and Jack clasped his hand over his mouth to hide back the moan that nearly escaped, his eyes wide in horror "D-Don't joke about that!" Before the twins could ask what was wrong he was running towards the bathroom.

As soon as he opened the stall and took of his coat Jack moaned pitifully seeing the wings flay out, but on the bright side they were smaller (thank god) to the size of his hands, but why would they show up now? Jack suddenly felt uncomfortable and glancing down he saw the obvious tent and glared at it. But before he could take care of his problem the bathroom door slammed open making him jump out his skin. He heard some students walk in.

"Can you believe that guy? Dying his hair and getting contacts to get the ladies." Flyn said Jacks eyes narrowed he couldn't believe Guy and Flyn were here talking about him behind his back. Jack scowled he needed some where alone his hard on wasn't going down. Well there was the abandoned drama room no one went in there. Jack should know he always ran there when he was being mobbed by thugs who couldn't take a joke.

"You want to know what type he is," Flyn smirked hitting him with his elbow. "See if you're compatible huh?" Guy flushed "S-shut up," He turned "Someone might hear." Flyn laughed "Oh come on, You only tease him to compete against the Pitchner Brothers. You'll never win everyone likes them." Guy scold "They always get what they want but not Jack, He's mine." Jack blushed and his erection throbbed, maybe Guy could help him. Maybe he could bring some relief and make him feel good… Jack found himself leaning against the door and frowned before shaking his head, No. He liked the brothers more than Guy. And he wasn't going to use anyone his problem was his own. "But think what what monster he is!" Flyn said grinning.

"The possibilities! He could be a vampire with that pale skin?" Guy shook his head "Nah I think a ghoul is more his thing." Flyn didn't give up "What about a incubis." Jack's breath halted by how close to home that was and hoped Guy wouldn't pursue the notion "Nah, he's cute but I think he's a frigid prude." Jacks eyes narrowed gee thanks alot… They kept talking on and on and Jack squirmed feeling more uncomfortable he could hear his own breath to his ears and wandered if they heard him,

Jack exhaled shakingly slightly as his hand glided against his stomach towards his belt, he couldn't take it anymore. Until there was a sudden commotion and instantly the boys ran out to investigate, Jack sighed with relief he grabbed his jacket tossing it on he keened as the fabric touched his wings but moaned as he ran out into the hall there was a sudden crowd but Jack didn't hace time for it ignoring them he and ran off the opposite direction to the drama room. In the midst of the crowd there where two brothers holding of fangirls while fending for there life…

"Pitch-I got you this candy cane-"

"I was going to wait for secret santa but have these chocolates as the token of my love!" "Koz-is it true you're into elves!? Imma Elf!"

The twins were being smothered. While all the boys outside who felt jealous were smirking in revenge. Pitch kicked of an incoming girl placing his hand over her face pushing her back but another girl latched onto his arm he glared "Unhand me you mulling quim!"

Pitch felt nauseous, being a vampire was no picnic, Blood is like perfume each one is unique and different, it reflects on the person and all the girls here smelled of sex and drugs or make-up and perfume. It was disgusting all these scents mixed together. Some Vampires have certain types but the smells from these girls didn't peak his interest. If anything he wanted to gag from it all...

Koz wasn't doing any better unlike scents he had intense hearing too, and all these harpies screeching in his ear was wearing his patience. "Please ladies calm down-" Koz tried to calm them down until he flinched feeling his ass being groped he cried out turning "Madam! Ah-" Pitch snarled and grabbed Kozy's arm pulling him away before they started to run.

They turned a few sharp corners before running towards a classroom they opened the door and slammed it behind them before locking it shut. They both stepped away panting for breath they realized they ran into the closed down drama room, they were standing on the stage the prop's and stack of boxes behind them. The room was dim and had a musky smell and everything had a thick layer of dust they bet a family of spiders lived here with all those webs. Pitch sighed with relief placing a hand on his chest,

"Whew…I think I lost my virginity!" Koz had to snicker "What virginity?" Pitch smirked "I blame you I said that secret santa was a bad idea," Koz shrugged "You said we should participate in school activities…" he trailed of glancing up trying to hear better, what was that? "well that doesn't mean-" Koz shushed him holding a finger to his lips and after a while Pitch heard it too, What was that? They both walked forward towards another room opening the door, they dared call out. Both walking forward they slid quietly behind a beam before looking around, their eyes widened at the sight.

Jack was burning up jammed the rusting door shut positive no one could see him. He collapsed against some boxes that must of been holding some costumes, blankets and other fabrics were hanging loosly around it and Jack fell back panting his temperature spiked his vision going blurry, He un-shed his jacket that clung to him like like second skin, it wasn't enough he was still burning Jack pulled of his shirt pulling it against his wings made him gasp and arch in pain mixed pleasure, he stopped and instead pulled the fabric hallway and clung to it with his teeth, his tail uncoiled flexing from the cramped position.

Jack twitched it felt weird having another body part. His tail twitching and moving on it's own accord, shivers wracked through Jack's spine he bit into the fabric muffling his moans… Jack slowly slid his hands down they shaking as he unbuckled his belt and unfastened his trousers. The difference was immediate Jack sighed at the relief slowly sliding his hand against the fabric that felt moist with precum Jack shivered and with one hand Jack pulled of his trousers Jack pressed a hand over his chest gripping his nipple hard while stroking his erection feel that it didn't help Jack was unsure of taking of his only article of clothing.

A painful throb from his weeping cock decided for him. Jack ripped of his underwear and gaped at the length, Was it bigger than usual? Jack forgot about it when his fingers caressed the tip, Jack keened his eyes narrowed and his breath coming out in short pants… He didn't hear a door slam from the other room. Jack gripped his cock at the base strolling upwards before fondling the tip. But it wasn't enough Jack moved both hands in front one massaging his balls while the other thrusted his length, It only gave short relief,

Jack groaned in irritation before quickly thinking if a fantasy, "P-Pitch…" he gasped his t-shirt falling Jack thrusted his hips imagining Pitch was here, he would be impatient and Jack would feel the tip of his cock teasing his entrance Jack instantly brought his fingers to his mouth sucking and licking the digits before trailing them behind him and pushing the gingers inside, Jack moaned biting his lips.

"H-harder…Pitch…Koz," he whispered he didn't want to be too loud and saying their names aloud made him feel embarest but it turned him on more, His tail was going crazy and glided up gis chest Jack blinked before moaning when it pushed inside his mouth, Pleasure shot through his spine and Jacks whole body twitched he bucked into his hand harder pumping his fingers in and out while flicking his tongue over the tip before sucking it, his wings stiffened before twitching immensely,

"Koz…Ah p-please…" Jack panted arching as he hit his spot. Jack gasped seeing stars his eyes widened before clenching shut. "ngh…hah…" he bit his lip to hold back the moans "So good-I'm going to…" Jack grimaced feeling his wings tense up and his tail thrust harder into his mouth "G-Going…to…" he was so close-

"Frost?"

Jack's eyes snapped open and saw Pitch and Koz staring at him. Jack blinked before he screamed covering his mouth with his hand before moving back the box ontop of the propes tipped and a few fell out a bouncy ball, tiaras and a diablo that smacked Jack on the head Jack cried out as The Pitchner brothers winced Jack gripped his skull curling in on himself "Ow ow ow…" He winced until he felt a hand on his shoulder he looked up seeing koz looking worried

"You okay?" Jacks eyes widened "Oh no…oh Manny-" Jack stood up moving back wrapping his arms around him himself "T-They know…" Jack placed his hands over his face turning his back to them his body shaking they know what he is- Jacks eyes widened they saw what he was doing! Jacks tail swished back and forth like a cats curling and uncurling The brothers watched intransed, Jack without looking at them looked at the floor for his trousers maybe he could tell the nurse he was sick,

Oh god one day as a incubi and already he had to go home sick. "Can…can you not tell anyone a-about… this?" Jack pleaded glancing at them, Koz was about to speak until Pitch interrupted "Whats in it for us?" He asked Jack turned "What?" Pitch walked forward as did Koz who followed his lead "Tempting us with that lewd body of yours ans asking us to keep silent? We want something in return."

Jack felt Koz rest his hands on his hips before grinding into him Jack's face went scarlet, Pitch held Jacks face "What will you give us Jack?" Jack blinked in confusion before his eyes narrowed "No." The both stopped,

He used his tail to wrap around them both and toss them aside, Before they could get up Jack leaned on top of them, his tail wrapped around both of them like a snake giving them no chance to escape. "Why should I pay you? It's you're fault y'know making my body like this," At this they stopped struggling Jack looked at them in a 'come hither' look and if they weren't hard before there were rock solid now.

"Flirting with me made me so horny." Jack grinned wha- I wasn't meant to say that! Jack was so close to them both, as they were tied facing each other looking surprised at their once innocent Frost they hoped Jack wouldn't kill them they teased sure but they meant it, Jack licked his lips

"Take responsibility."

They both flinched waiting for the uneventful, There eyes snapped open when the tail was loosened and moved away from them, they saw Jack looking down all that confidence kinda vanished and he bit his lip worriedly wondering if they hated him for what he did. Pitch and Koz felt the blood rush to their groans seeing Jack look up at them with his little white wings, it made him look like an angel. His tail curled around his leg before uncurling back Jack covered his erection still hard and painful but he doubted it would go away. His blush made him so cute and the pitcner brothers were happy that Jack kept care if his body, A little on the skinny side but still fuckable.

"Um…I-if you guys could just…uh…" Jack didn't know what he was asking for but it seemed to do the trick, Koz grabbed both his hands to stop him from hiding himself Koz muffled any protests by kissing him on the mouth Jack's eyes widened before closing pressing himself further into Koz Jack felt dizzy his legs wobbling the pleasure was overwhelming. "I think it's too much for him," Pitch grinned before he knelt down and placed one hand over the erection while sucking the tip,

Jacks strangled cry gave him the drive to keep going. While stroking towards the base and then fondling his balls Pitch took the whole organ into his mouth inch by inch. Jack gasped around Koz's mouth who plunged his tongue at the opportune moment sucking Jacks tongue before thrusting against it, Jack moaned eyes half lidded Jack moved back with a gasp trying to remember how ti breath before kissing Koz again, He couldn't control his body, he gripped onto Koz harder feeling so light headed, Pitch used his tongue more licking against the underside of his cock before swallowing the whole thing. Pitch was unbuckled his own pants to give himself some relief.

Koz moved down Jacks neck towards his chest before licking one nipple and groping the other, Jack responded beautifully "I-I'm going too-" Jack screamed as he came Pitch moved back surprised shutting his eyes when some spurted on his face, Jack gasped as he released a few times, it was overwhelming and he collapsed onto the ground panting from exhaustion he moaned pitifully covered in his own cum, "It seems that didn't do much…" Pitch said licking his fingers clean of cum, Jack frowned in confusion before groaning pitifully seeing he was still hard. "It seems we have to keep going." Koz sighed before smirking at Pitch but Jack only looked between the two "Why?"

"Hmm?" They looked confused and Jack looked away in guilt "A-after what I did back there…Why are you helping me." Even though a part of himself told him to shut up and take it, another wanted to know. The Brothers only smiled in sympathy before kneeling down next to him Pitch grinded his own erection against jacks before rubbing them both Jack moaned bucking into him. "It's a funny story really…" Koz said stroking his chest " When you awaken you discover a whole lot of problems." Pitch grunted "Like Koz there, Transforming into a werewolf wasn't that bad it was actually his hearing,

it improved to the point he could hear someone breathing from miles away." Jack listened intently "Now imagine being in a high school." Jack had to wince that sounded rough koz nibbled his ear before whispering in his ear "But if I focused onto one sound everything else is non existent and you know who my focus point was?" He whispered Jack shook his head biting his lip as Pitch was now circling his entrance with his fingers Jack hoped this wasn't another dream or he hopped he wouldn't wake up.

"My focus point was…you." Jacks eyes snapped open in shock before moaning as Pitch pushed in a finger Jack thought it would hurt but it feels really good he just wanted Pitch to enter him already! "Because of you Jack you made my life bearable me and Pitch loved your company so much especially when you blushed when we teased you. We were smitten from the start." Jack blushed looking away "Koz…I-I always…" Jack couldn't finish it was too embarrassing "I thought you were joking all the time though," The brothers laughed "Nope we meant it."

Pitch said before moving back and angling his erection at Jack's hole "You ready?" Jack nodded enthusiastically and tried to relax. He didn't need to, Jack moaned in pleasure as he was entered wrapping his legs around Pitchs waist "W-why dies it not hurt?" Jack asked feeling completely full and loved how Pitch's cock twitched inside him "Oh…I-I don't- god's Jack your insides feel good." Pitch moaned he was going to have an orgasm then and there he wasn't even moving yet! "Maybe being a sex demon pleasure is you're skill so its not supposed to he painful."

Jack blushed looking away "You don't think I'm disgusting do you? Being a sex demon…?" Koz kissed him on the lips "Course not, weather you are another form of monster we will still love you." Jack smiled in relief and welcomed the kiss that accompanied the compliment "Pitch…M-move." Jack gasped and Pitch complied taking it all the way out and pushing it in slowly Jack groaned bucking his hips trying to take more in, Jack felt Koz unbuckle his own trousers "Jack could you-" Jack instantly latched on twirling his tongue around the tip before engulfing the whole thing bobbing his head back, Koz moaned lacing his fingers in Jacks hair "Since when were…You good at this?"

Jack looked up at him "I don't know…" Jack spoke around his cock sending down vibrations making Koz groan "Whatever you're doing don't stop," Pitch started picking up his pace and Jack moaned happily that he was finally getting relief. Suddenly something grabbed his tail and Jack arched with a scream "A-ah! My T-tail!" He shuddered Pitch winced thinking it must off hurt but before he let go Jack moaned "Feels so good~" Pitch smirked stroking it harder "Look it's spazzing out…"

Jack chocked on a moan his whole body twitching "I-can't…I can't" Jack panted stroking Koz's length panting harshly "I'm going to cum again." "Not yet," Pitch warned picking up his pace "I'm…I'm…" Jack moaned eyes half lidded but Pitch thrusted harder he wasn't able to hold his own moans as they escaped his lips. Pitch felt him tighten and moaned "Go on, Cum for me Jack." Like a trigger Jack cried out he moaned his whole body tensing as he felt Pitch's cum being released inside him.

It was so deep and Jack gapsed eyes wide at every spurt of cum entering him it was so deep Pitch kept thrusting and Jack cried out before he came himself shooting ribbons of cum, Jack didn't stop he took Kozimotos length into his mouth sucking at and massaging his balls "J-Jack it's okay, Ah!" Koz cried at Jack sucked harder bobbing his head down, Give it to me, give me your cum!

Jack felt possessed these thoughts weren't his own his body was not his own… What was happening to him? Jack moaned feeling his cock twitch again Koz grabbed his head thrusting in Jack didn't gag he was in too much of a pleasure haze Koz let go as he came but blushed never realizing Jack would swallow Jack gulped three times and came again as he drank Koz's cum he never knew it would taste so good.

Jack sat up but scowled seeing he was still hard "Oh come on!" Koz and Pitch glanced at each over "Well we'll just have to keep going," koz seemed to agree he sat behind Jack placing him on his lap before kissing his neck Jack moaned. This body might not be his own but he sure as hell was enjoying it. Koz positioned himself behind Jack and thrusted his length all the way in, Jack cried out feeling Koz grab the back of his arm's his back arching Jack came again for being entered, How many times can he cum and still be hard?

Koz thrusted pushing his length in further before taking it all out and shoving back inside Jack moaned "A-ah hah…j-just like that," Jack begged rolling his hips Koz grimaced before raising Jacks legs and lower them on his cock, Jack moans increased and Pitch felt himself harden again Jack noticed and smirked "I can handle more than one." Pitch's eyes widened before grinning "Troublesome litle mix aren't you?" He asked before rubbing his cock against Koz's who grimaced "What do you say brother? Mind sharing?" Koz rolled his eyes "Unlike some people," Pitch only laughed before pushing the tip in, Koz and Jack moaned in usion, Pitch slowly pushed all the way in Jack felt so full his mouth gaping open and tongue sticking out, it felt so good he might just pass out.

Koz gasped feeling Pitch rub his cock against him while Jacks walls felt so tight, when the brothers moved Jack arched in pleasure gripping onto Pitch for dear life, He could feel it building his body erupted in heat hearing a ringing in his ears there was nothing but the sensation Jack was going to lose it. On instinct the brothers suddenly picked up speed thrusting hard when one length came out another pushed in so Jack was constantly full. They both acted without meaning to feeling their own climaxes coming, They both thrusted as one and Jack screamed coming hard as the brothers empty there load inside him.

Koz bit into Jack on his left side while Pitch bit into his right sinking there teeth into white flesh. Jack chocked on a scream and climaxed again harshly against himself and Pitch before slumping, They stayed like that for a while Jack started feeling uncomfortable still being full but he noticed that his wings and Tail have gone that he was thankful for. Koz slowly retracted his teeth his eyes wide in horor and Pitch had the same look "J-Jack I'm so sorry," Koz pulled away ripping his shirt off and placing it on the wound Jack now out of his lust haze just realized what they've done. "Y-You…Marked me?" With monsters you only mark the ones you love as a claim as a pact for eternity, you only make a mark to you're one true love. To Jack he might as well have found out he was pregnant.

"We didn't mean too-" "Well I meant too." Pitch said brutally honest as always "It was going to happen sooner or later and it's not that bad." Koz glared "Not that bad!?" Pitch shrugged "Jack has to bite us back, and if he doesn't then the mark will fade and the pact will be void." Koz relaxed a bit but took away his shirt to see Jack has healed but the bite marks still remained "What will his parents think? His first day as an incubis and he's already marked." Pitch rolled his eyes "What if someone else did it?" He grinned evilly when Koz's grip on the shirt tightened Jack only laughed nervously "Um my parents don't know about this yet," At their odd looks he changed subjects placing his hand over Koz's mark "I don't mind, I'm just…surprised, that's all…"

he left out that he didn't think they would 'want to be saddled with him.' They seemed to guess along the lines and instead sat with him hugging each over. Lying there in embrace was so comfy after what they did Jack found his eyes dropping pitch then noticed the lack of Tail and wings "What happened with you're wings?" He asked Jack's eyes were dropping nearly falling asleep "I don't know they always vanish after I fix my problem." Koz snickered "Sexual intercourse makes them fade? Ironic." Jack laughed "A pain in the ass though," the three laughed before snuggling closer forgetting where they were and body heat keeping each over warm, "Hey Pitch?" He turned with an eye open "What happened to you when you became a monster?"

Jack yawned and Pitch sighed he hoped the boy would forget it "My sense of smell for blood, long story short. Blood is like perfume their own unique flavor that reflects on the person, I was overwhelmed by all the disgusting smells that was sex drugs dirt, but then you came along smelling of Pine needles and spring. I was following you around like a puppy." Jack smilied his cheeks blooming in colour all this time the Pitchner brothers liked him back. Jack was so happy he felt like crying. Instead he coddled into the cruck of Koz's shoulder while wrapping his arm around pitch as the three dozed off.

…Maybe being an Incubi wasn't so bad. They didn't realize the time and realized school ended hours ago the brothers decided to take Jack home to explain themselves on why Jack was late, because trying to take the dust and blood out of Koz's shirt in the school bathrooms defiantly took more than an hour, But on the train ride home the light set over Burgess in an orange hue. Jack stood with the two brothers bickering in front of him. Jack shifted slightly but Jack tensed eyes wide and face turning scarlet as he felt cum trickle out of him, there was so much of it he felt clumps slide out.

His wings and tail puffed out and Jack cried out nearly falling backwards the Brothers turned shocked and stared Jack was blushing his wings fluttered and his tail twitched he looked at them in guilt and the brothers eyes narrowed "We're gonna have to do it on the train don't we?" Jack blushed pulling his tail in front of him "Sorry…" He looked so cute there was nothing to be angry about "We didn't say it was a bad thing did we?" Jack Quivered feeling his wings and tail twitch in want, He took it back, being an incubi is the worst.

* * *

A/N

Okay I admit I'm a little rusty with the sex scenes but it's kinda hard you know having a plot and story and then trying to make the scene's good, So Apologies in advance.

So Hope you enjoyed this plot without a point.


End file.
